


Комфорт

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Genderswap, Heartwarming, klance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Кит устал, ему нужно немного поспать, но внезапно в его комнате появляется Лэнс, желающая объятий.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Комфорт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241574) by [Cutekittenlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady). 



Кит плюхнулся на матрас. Слишком уставший для того, чтобы правильно снять обувь, он просто сбросил ботинки, позволив им отлететь в другой конец комнаты и удариться о стену. Он знал, что Лэнс это не понравится, но был слишком измотан для того, чтобы думать об этом.

Прямо сейчас всё, чего хотел Кит, это погрузиться в сон и на некоторое время просто забыть о борьбе со злом. Днём он был паладином Вольтрона, а ночью — обычным измученным Китом.

Однако, стоило ему задремать, как дверь комнаты распахнулась, и на пороге появилась сонная Лэнс. Кит оторвал голову от подушки и виновато посмотрел на свои ботинки, лежавшие около противоположной стены.

— Ещё не спишь? — пробормотала Лэнс.

Кит хмыкнул в ответ.

Лэнс зашла в комнату, остановившись у края кровати.

— Подвинься.

Кит послушно отодвинулся, даже не став спрашивать, зачем. Лэнс легла рядом, опустив голову на его плечо и прижавшись так близко, что Кит почувствовал её дыхание на своей шее.

Его лицо покраснело, но он не решался пошевелиться. Хотел задать интересующий вопрос, но не мог.

К счастью, Лэнс сама всё объяснила:

— Не могу уснуть. Думала, что рядом с тобой будет комфортнее, — она зевнула, — и оказалась права.

Кит сглотнул и приобнял Лэнс за плечо. К своему удивлению, он и сам чувствовал тепло и уют. Как в детстве, когда обнимал любимую игрушку.

Они были вместе уже некоторое время. До этого Кит никогда ни с кем не встречался, а потому не знал, как себя вести. Однако Лэнс проявила исключительное терпение и взяла ситуацию под свой контроль.

Кит поцеловал Лэнс в макушку и почти инстинктивно прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Лэнс вздрогнула от неожиданности и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Что? — Кит моргнул в замешательстве.

— Ты сказал «я люблю тебя».

— И?

— Просто ты произнёс это впервые с тех пор, как признался.

Кит покраснел.

— Я сказал это слишком рано? Я… Извини…

Лэнс ухмыльнулась и, перекатившись, оказалась сверху. Затем подалась вперёд и поцеловала Кита.

Тот застыл на мгновение, когда Лэнс с улыбкой отстранилась, а затем уверенно притянул к себе и увлёк в более долгий и глубокий поцелуй. Глаза Лэнс изумлённо расширились, но она быстро расслабилась в объятиях возлюбленного, ощутив приятное тепло во всём теле.

С наступлением ночи они растворились друг в друге, совершенно забыв об усталости и сне.


End file.
